User blog:Joekido/Joekido and Arlong Park Fourms
I notice that every blog I created such as the Dressrosa review and my peek on One Piece Treasure Cruise yet few-ass people would respond. I guess i'm not getting popular anymore but who cares. Stuff like this happens for many years. And now i'm going to write something about Arlong Park Fourms because you know I like too. My relationship with that fourm is often rocky however I decided not to get personal because who would care? Only a rock at the corner will. Long story short, this site was created in 2003, when Skypiea was wrapping up. It was created by a few people who are now no longer there and has passed to different hands in 12 years. It was founded just one year after One Piece became worldwide and the manga was brought to US shores. At that point however One Piece was obscure and will not grain fame here until 2009. By 2003, One Piece only grain a few fans here and many od them would be found at Arlong Park Fourms connection to the main site that serves as the only One Piece information site and American fans have to read the Japanese raw manga that will be shown before the official release and has to stuffer Viz's snail slow pace in releasing American version. While One Piece was hyper popular in Japan, it was not here until the 2010's. Arlong Park serves as the only information site in America until 2005 when few more appeared. Today, Arlong Park Fourms was one of the many One Piece site in America, including this Wiki. Today APF has lived past its prime and is now a shadow of it's former self which has been since a user name Captain Carter created New Pork City and half of it's users went there and few would come back and get's banned or never comes back. That happened in 2008. I would love to talk about NPC but who would care? I don't want to talk about it because it's not worth a shit. I found this site in October 2004, I only joined because I wanted to know if Usopp would re-join the crew but no one has the answer. So I was forced to join as a permanent member. I originally signed up as Joekido but the site mysteriously disappeared in late January/early February 2005 and was re-built in it's current state so I re-signed in as Joekido the Second and have been on this site ever since however their are times I would want to leave however this site is the only site to show spoilers and I still love to read it. Most of the times I would post stuff to point things out or discuss different stuff rather then just about One Piece. There are many non-One Piece site I can explore and it's difficult to find them. So why do I have to be stuck in a site that talks about a rubber pirate's journey? Not only that but that site was often full of hyperbolic fans (Yes I was hyperbolic too, I stopped being one since chapter 490 because I came to realize Oda is just not going to follow my expectations so screw it however I will go into that later) fans over there will often think that Oda is stupid and does not know where is he's going or thinks they are controlling his story. They would make hyperbolic guess, speculations and assumptions. Sometimes they would expect Oda to do that but will never will. Some of them kept forgetting that One Piece is not Dragon Ball, Naruto, and Bleach where the story would focus on fights and make characters strong in every single fights, where a protagonist would defeat all enemies. I have already provided examples of a hyperbolic expectations in my blog titled "490" and "Why I don't expect from Oda anymore" but if you want to hear it again, some things I can say is that I was expecting the story from Fishman Island to the Red Line to take a long time, every Shichibukais gets beaten up on there own islands, Kuma acts like a religious person, Florian Triangle to be nothing to be a cluster of ruined ships, introduction of skeleton people, the new age to be a cult and an organization like the Baroque Works, and many more. By the introduction of Moria and Kuma who speaks normally on Florian Triangle and Chapter 490, slams all of my expectations that I went on a violence spree of cussing and slurring death threats to Oda that I became quite infamous for some years. I decided not to expect anything from him and started to learn how Oda's brain works. People over there including here expected the creatures in Punk Hazard to be a natural race but turns out to be a work of a Devil Fruit. I was not suprised that Brownbeard survived, they do. I was not suprised that the so called killer gas did not insanely kills people, they even expected the toys in Dressrosa to be real but they were not. Before the timeskip, they thought Goldenweek was eaten by Carue, When Oda forgot to draw Crocodile's hook; they got all hyped up about and made insane theories, they even expected a ball in Enies Lobby, Usopp to beat up strong guys to go back to the crew, they expected the Straw Hat pirate to beat up the General Zombies to get strong but when Oda drew a scene of Oars beating them all down, they threw a fit, they even expected a Buster Call to have laser beams only to get disappointed that they shoot regular cannon balls, putting dials in Sanji's shoes, expecting everyone the Straw Hat pirates meet to join their crew, etc. Now tell everyone on Arlong Park in 2005 if they would like to see a timeskip, almost all of them will "No!" "I don't want timeskip in my One Piece because of Naruto!" "If they are any timeskip in One Piece, I'm going to Japan and shoot Oda". However when Oda announced that a timeskip is going to happen, many people were unsure, when it did happened, the people who were against it disappeared. They often did fight pair ups. After chapter 490, I begin to distant myself from listening to hyper theories, guess, speculations and assumptions and not go in any fight pair-ups. When Wano was mentioned in Thriller Bark, I guessed that the Straw Hat pirates would fight against dragon species, after 490 I decided to wait and see. I begin to be careful not to be dragged in the insane minds of One Piece fans and be neutral, however I technically should not be there anymore. Why should I waste my time on a site about a cartoonish series that oftens defy laws of physics and logic? A series where they are so many inconsistent? A series about a lanky pirate kid with a mysterious origins going on a strieghtfoward treasure hunt? A series where they're no stereotype good vs. evil? However One Piece can still be taken seriously but is not really worth my time. However One Piece did left a mark on me, it inspires me to write a book. People over there are not very nice at all, they even hate One Piece wiki for everything. They use to have a main site but took it down in 2005 and made a wiki based site but took it down much later. People of APF sees their main site and Greg's site as an accurate piece of work even when they are not. Point any inconsistent and errors, they will jump at you and bite you, same as people in One Piece wiki. Hate a chapter, they will slap you. However many fan fourms and wiki stuffers this madness. Even when One Piece sometimes stuffers terrible writing, they will ignore that. These days now people will defend any stories with terrible writing. I know people from APF reads this and might risk getting banned but I don't care, APF like I said is not really worth my time and everything I wrote is based on my observation of that site. I even created a blog about my view on this site and people were very hostile towards me but what spoke is what I saw. Yes, I might be wrong but most were true Well this concludes the blog. I'm going to make each blogs about each story arcs of One Piece and my view on them. Look out for them. Remember, play nice kids. Category:Blog posts